Bunk Bed
by GlassCase
Summary: Poor Mattie, always being pushed to the bottom bunk by his stupid ego-centric brother. Just once he wish Alfred would get a taste of his own medicine, no wonder he likes Arthur so much. AU First/Second Person POV


_One-shot: Bunk Bed_

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…_

* * *

><p><em>Second person: Matthew<em>

I'd like to think with an optimistic point-of-view, the glass half full you could say. It's just who I am. I suppose you could say I was born, or raised this way, but that's all a bunch of hooey. When you have a twin like Alfred, you just have to be.

My name's Matthew, or Mattie you can call me if you want, not that I'll pressure you or anything like that.

So, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Alfred, the reason for my insomnia, my brother, twin, best friend… I suppose you get the point.

Before I jump the gun and say something I might regret later let me say, just incase you don't already know, Al's a great guy, I'm sure you've heard that before, trust me I hear it all the time everywhere I go, school, home...you get it. He's great; he's funny, one-of a-kind personality, and the friendliest guy in the world. Yeah…

Of course you think that, don't you? Want to know something though? He's also one of the most narcissistic, ego-centric, moronic, selfish, gluttonous hosers you will ever meet! But you don't see that do you? Nope! Why would you when you see those big baby blue eyes coming your way, and a Hollywood winning (shit-eating) grin to go along with it. Yup, I see your face, you're thinking about him aren't you? Probably think he's winking at you, (possibly shirtless), I won't judge you. I've seen the look before.

I'm laying on my bed right now, pillow over my head and my feet sticking up underneath the covers. One thing I have to tell you though, my brother and I share a room, and I honestly can't remember a time when we didn't. I don't mind it for the most part; it used to be really fun when we were kids. We'd play games that Alfred would make up on the spot, our favorite was lava in which the whole carpet was lava and we had to stay off it by jumping on furniture. He'd also tell stories; Al's a pretty creative guy, a bit of a dreamer with his head in the clouds though…

Well, we don't do that anymore.

Besides sleeping Al is never in our room, he's either playing Xbox Live with his friends in the living room, or doing God knows what with his boyfriend Arthur.

I'm not saying I disagree with his relationship; I actually like Arthur quite a bit. We've known each other since kinder, in fact most of the friends we have are from our childhood. Arthur was a strange boy who grew up to be…well…a strange teenager. He's from England, though his accent isn't exactly as posh as some might think, but it still does its job of driving people from around here into a tizzy of blushes and excitement. He's a little on the short side compared to Al and I, but has roughly the same build as me, maybe a tiny bit slimmer because I'm really not as scrawny as Alfred says. He's blond, a lighter shade than Al and I, but has about the thickest, darkest, eyebrows you've ever seen! Don't stare at them too long though because then you might be swept in so much you'll stare at them for hours, I swear they're hypnotizing, plus if Arthur catches you there's no doubt in my mind he'll deck you good, just ask Al. Boyfriend or not, Arthur feels no mercy for those who jerk around with his eyebrows.

Anyway like I was saying, I like Arthur. He likes me too, when he remembers I'm there of course. I think what I like most about him though is that he doesn't fall for Al's crap like so many others I've seen. He sees through my brother's charms and obvious manipulation (even if he's unaware that he has it) and he puts him in his place like no else I've seen, not even our parents. For awhile he actually really hated my brother and vice versa.

I have a feeling though they never really did hate each other. When we were kids Al always pulled pranks on Arthur for countless reasons, one being his imaginary friends. I mean it was kind of cute when he was little, but the rumors you've heard about him occasionally talking to himself are still true, even Al's caught him a few times. Another reason I think he teased Arthur was because he just wanted his attention, it was simple flirting for grade school kids. Arthur didn't exactly see it that way and the two would always end up in the dirt fist flying and time-outs ensue. It was like that for awhile, until puberty hit. Alfred still acts like a little kid trapped in a teenager's body for the most part, but when you catch you brother underneath the sheets with _your_ laptop watching inexplicable butt-sex you know your childhood has thus far ended.

Puberty tends to hit people in different ways, for me I could mentally feel myself maturing, I'm still shy to this day, but I'm not so naïve to think the world revolves around me, or eating burgers everyday is a good source of protein. Al on the other hand is like a ten year old with a libido, scary I know. That's not to say my brother is a complete horn-dog, I mean I've seen worse (coughFranciscough) but I swear sharing a room with him now that he knows what to do with his right hand besides having it hold a burger or say the pledge of allegiance is a complete nightmare. Another reason I like Arthur, since they've been together Al has yet to resort back to the dirty self-loving deed, for what reason you ask? I don't know, and don't want to ever know. And no, I won't ask.

So I bet you want to know how my brother and Arthur hashed out their differences and got together, right? You want me to tell you a cute, funny story about how my brother went up to his long harbored crush and like the ever so compassionate and romantic guy that he is (sarcasm, so much sarcasm!) asked Arthur on a date in which the Brit wholeheartedly agreed tears of joy and all. No, I actually wouldn't have minded that. In truth, it happened rather spontaneously, even with my brother's hormonal tendencies to want to hump anything that moved he still had yet to do so the first two years of high school, and well it was no secret Arthur is a closet pervert, in short the two practically mounted each other the day we got back from summer vacation junior year.

It surprised no one.

For awhile I knew my brother swung the other way, and I could careless. He's still Alfred, he's still my brother, and I still love him. Our parents took the news in stride, but whatever makes Al happy makes them happy as well (I swear that's our frickin' family motto…) He even introduced them to Arthur as his boyfriend; since they already knew him from years of them being 'friends' and they seemed satisfied with my brother's decision. I'm happy for him too, I could tell it was tough for him, even if his relationship with Arthur seems like there was no hesitation, or doubt, but there was plenty of it.

I'm not sure about Arthur, but Al sometimes looked so miserable before he came out. I was the first he told though, and I'm still proud of that fact to this day. I won't ever forget it; we were watching his favorite Indiana Jones, The Last Crusade. He was being suspiciously quiet through it and had yet to recite his favorite lines like he usually would, instead he looked at me kind of funny and said, "You ever think Sean Connery was ever good lookin'? I mean back in the day when he played James Bond and stuff like that?" He voice barely above a whisper.

I scrunched my nose in distaste and thought he was clearly joking, "Sure Al, but I was caught up looking at all the girls he had with him like everyone else."

"I wasn't." He shot back instantly.

I chuckled nervously, "T-too busy looking at the action scenes as usual?" I teased uneasily.

He laughed too, "Too busy looking at his pistol!"

"W-what?"

He ignored me then, and looked back at the screen, "Shh…this is the part where Indy goes shirtless!"

Well it wasn't a direct confession, but come on how much more obvious could you get? Since then he openly stared at other guys with me around, and commented on his crushes briefly. He never asked how I felt about it, but that's just not how he deals with things. I guess you might be thinking that he just demanded acceptance from me no questions asked, but to me I think he just knows I will always be there. Plus we're twins, sometimes we don't even need to exchange words to understand each other, we just do.

I think they're lucky to have each other, Al needs someone a little on the serious side, and Arthur just needs to relax…

I'm sure you're thinking I talk about my brother quite a bit, but contrary to what my brother and some others think, my world does not revolve around him. At this moment in time however, my innocence is for ever being tainted by him.

One thing I forgot to mention to you, Al and I have a bunk bed.

I know that's not a major issue, I mean we've had this thing since we were ten and our parents thought it was a good way to give our room more space. The thing about a bunk bed is that there's a bottom and top, I know that's obvious and please don't give me that look. Our parents had thought switching beds would be a healthy way for twins to figure out how to share with one another, well Alfred does _not_ share, he was always a brat back then and is still one now, and its really just a lot easier for me to put up with it then fight it.

So Al always sleeps on the top bunk, no questions asked. I once brought it up to our mom but she smiled and said I was the reasonable one, and arguing who sleeps where is just silly. But really, I'm a little sick of being the reasonable one, sometimes I want to be the bratty one, the one that breaks the rules and stays past curfew, but that's Al's job apparently. I'm the reasonable one, the bottom bunk child.

Anyway, I'm trying to breathe as steadily as I can at the moment, my eyes closed and face neutral as if I'm unaffected by what's going on in the top bunk.

You see, usually I turn in early for the night even if it's the weekend just because I'm an early riser, well Al stays out till the early morning and I'll usually hear him trudging into our room making as much noise as a stampeding rhino with little disregard for the others sleeping around him.

Tonight though, I assume he decided bringing his boyfriend would be an excellent idea. I instantly went rigid hearing Arthur in the room as they entered.

"Shhh!" My brother teased, and giggled as I heard him tiptoeing up the ladder, "Take your shoes off and climb up." He whispered, or what he thought was whispering.

I could hear Arthur grudgingly comply, and follow my brother up. It was eerily silent after that.

I shifted slightly as I felt a bit of moving from up top. The fact that this bunk bed is about seven years old makes it so any move my brother makes during the night, I instantly feel it shake the bed. This fact does not only scare me, but now I'm in a new predicament. Either I tell them I'm here and am very awake or save us all the embarrassment and cover my ears with the pillow. Unfortunately I went with the second option, and I will forever regret it.

There's more shifting and sheets being strewn about as a bit of heavy breathing begins to pick up.

"We've never done it in my room, why is that?" In all my life I've never heard my brother's voice so deep and I shiver, maybe it's not too late to back out and reveal myself.

"No idea, well except this rubbish bed that's practically hitting the ceiling, why can't we take the one below it?" Arthur sighs, squirming about.

I hear my brother give a husky laugh, so unlike the chipper one he shares with everyone else, "Won't this be more fun though?"

I freeze. Don't they even know I'm here? Of course I'm often forgotten, but this is my room too! How can Alfred not remember the roommate he's had since he was born, eh?

Before I let the anger get to me more I hear a sigh, or err…a moan, "Gentle or…?"

"You know the way I like it, ah-, ok a little softer, geez…." Al whines, obviously pouting.

Arthur gives a dark chuckle, one you might recognize from an evil villain, maybe a bit more seductive, or at least trying to be, "You're a little babe, love," a small pause, and plenty of moving, "There just like that~"

"Ah, you fucking-!" Al cries out.

I could hear Arthur cupping my brother's mouth, "Shh, you want mummy and daddy to hear their boy being fucked senseless into his mattress?"

I freeze, did Arthur just say-?

I could not believe it, my brother, get's it up the ass? No way. That can't be right. I mean I always sort of thought you know what with my brother being the school's champion quarterback and golden boy, and Arthur a boy with an almost androgynous body and girlish tendencies my brother would of course take the initiative and well…top the hell out of Arthur. I know it's gross to think of your own brother doing…that…but it's not like I imagine it! I just sort of figured, what with his aggressive personality, and his constant strive to always be in charge.

I was obviously mistaken, my brother was whining like a little bitch and for some sick reason or another I could not stop smiling.

After five minutes or squirming or foreplay the bed began to shake rhythmically, "Ar-Arthur, Ah! Oh God! Yes, fuck yes! Right there..mmm!" Al cried, no longer caring or forgetting our parents were just in the next room.

"Such a damn selfish slut!" Arthur panted, the bed only shook that much more powerfully, "Move your hips faster! Fucking hell…" He groaned.

I lifted the pillow from over my head, one, because it really didn't help, and two, was it getting hot in here?

There was no doubt in my mind that I felt like a complete pervert, my only justification was that I was here first and it was them who were intruding. Besides, there were moments I just wanted to bust up and laugh my ass off, I mean my 'tough, rugged, and seemingly perfect" brother was Arthur's complete bitch! Oh this was sweet.

"T-too much…please, it's too hard!"

Arthur only chuckled, slamming in harder, "You love it, and you're almost there."

He was right, after a minute or two I heard my brother wail and collapse, "You're not done, finish the job." The Brit muttered.

Heavy sucking followed almost immediately and slight purr came from the Brit, "If only people could see the gem your mouth really holds instead of its insistent and bothersome jabbering, Ah! Yes…" He grounded, and the bed shook a little again.

There was a slight pause, "Artie, you know what that does to my throat!" Al complained, back to his normal self.

I could practically feel the Brit scowl, "Oh hush. I better take my leave anyway…" He stated, already climbing down the steps.

"Wha-! Already? Let's cuddle a little…please!"

Oh for God sakes, he's such a woman even I couldn't believe it…

"Don't be daft, I'm surprised your parents are such heavy sleepers, what with your crying." Arthur snickered.

"Let me walk you out then." My brother insisted, scrambling down the ladder.

I heard a slight pause and a gasp, "Y-Your brother! He's been here this whole time?" Arthur whispered harshly.

I just wanted to scream hallelujah, finally someone noticed! But I kept the cheer inside, and relaxed my face.

"Oh yeah," Al snorted stupidly, "Its cool, he's a super heavy sleeper, I jerk off all the time and he never catches me."

That you know of…I wanted to mutter.

"Whatever, as long as he didn't hear anything," A pause, "Now that I think about…that's a little bit exciting." Arthur droned, lip locking with Alfred for a moment.

"What is?"

"Having someone here. The risk of being caught is exciting, right?"

I don't like where this is going…

"Exciting enough to have a second round?" My brother beamed, obviously not caring his boyfriend had a sick, sick fetish!

"Mmm…perhaps…"

Oh hell no…

I heard my brother's stupid husky chuckle again, "The ladder awaits you my dear." He cheered, helping Arthur up the ladder.

Damn hosers…So you see why I have to think with the glass half full, don't you? I just have to think happy thoughts, happy thoughts…oh maple…

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so sorry Mattie…Ok no I'm not, but still…_

_I originally got the idea from my two friends sharing a bunk bed, the one on bottom was being paranoid and thought the bed would collapse on top of her in the night, and my friend on top kind of spazzes out when she sleeps so every time she moved my friend on the bottom could feel it. I just thought it was hilarious, but I think she's just seen Step Brothers too many times and freaked out because of it…_

_Oh and one question, who's sexier, Indiana Jones or James Bond (any of the James Bonds)? I have to go with Indy because I grew up watching his movies and he was oh so…yeah…_


End file.
